Allá con las aves
by Mis'essGrayson
Summary: -Yo… tengo que decirte algo…- No podía irse, no sin antes decírselo. -Lo sé, Tenten. Yo también.


**Regresarás**

* * *

Sintió como su respiración se agitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volviéndose sonora e irregular. Segundos antes podía respirar varias bocanadas de aire sin dificultad, llenando sus pulmones al máximo para lanzarse a la batalla sin problema. Ahora, apenas unos pequeños soplidos llegaban con esfuerzo hasta su garganta, convirtiendo cada inhalación en desesperados jadeos. Podía escuchar sus propios latidos retumbando en sus oídos, dejándola sorda a cualquier todo ruido a su alrededor y, por consiguiente, dejándola también vulnerable a cualquier ataque a sus espaldas. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero una ráfaga de dolor punzante y latente se extendió por todo su cuerpo, obligándola a desplomarse por segunda vez, su espalda chocando contra la pared de roca y escombros que le servía de soporte.

Y lo peor estaba por venir.

Levantó su mano de su regazo y la acercó hasta su pecho, cerca de sus costillas derechas, tanteando insegura y, aunque intentaba negárselo, con miedo. Mucho miedo. Sus finos dedos comprobaron lo que ya sabía de antemano, humedeciéndose ligeramente en las puntas y uñas. Bajó la vista con un movimiento lento, sus ojos captando el líquido denso que descendía hasta perderse por las hendijas de su guante, y fue ahí por primera vez en muchos años que se sintió tan decaída, débil y moribunda.

Moribunda, sí, no había mejor palabra que la describiera en esos mismos instantes. Palpaba claramente como sus sentidos iban decayendo poco a poco, primero el audio, oyendo apenas voces distantes y gritos desconocidos de la batalla que estaba ignorando por completo. Ganar la Guerra era mucho más importante que estar atendiendo a un herido cuando había muchos más enemigos que detener, y muchas más vidas que salvar. Así de cruel y realista era su estilo de vida, y lo había aceptado desde hace muchos años, estando consiente que la vida de un shinobi estaba llena de peligros y que podría perderla en cualquier momento y por cualquier circunstancia, pero la amaba. Amaba ser una de las kunoichis más fuertes de toda su aldea. Amaba ayudar a los demás y defender a aquellos que no podía, porque así era ella. Siempre pensando en los demás.

Pero ahora, solo ahora se daba el privilegio de ser egoísta. Ya no importaba la Guerra, sus camaradas o el destino que le esperaba al mundo después de que todo acabara, si es que llegaba a acabar. Ya no le importaba Naruto, Madara o el maldito Jubi que cada vez estaba destruyendo y matando a más ninjas. Ya no le importaba nada ni nadie, solo ella. Y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por cualquier fuerza superior que existiera y que la arrastrara muy lejos de allí, a algún lugar donde podría ser todo lo egoísta que nunca había sido y olvidarse de todo y todos.

Olvidarse de todos y dejar de preocuparse de cuidarle las espaldas a alguien más mientras quien sabe si alguien cuidaba de las suyas. ¿Por qué debía de preocuparse por otras personas cuando nadie se preocupaba por ella? Por eso estaba en esos momentos así, moribunda ¡y a nadie le importaba! Nadie se acercaba a ayudarla, así como ella había hecho cientos de veces, frenando kunais en el aire y arriesgándose a ser atacada solo para socorrer a algún aliado, amigo o desconocido, eso nunca importaba. Pero nadie se volteaba siquiera a verla, y sus signos vitales seguían apagándose lentamente. Y a nadie le importaba.

_¿Qué estoy pensando?,_ se reprendió mentalmente por su forma inmadura de ver las cosas. Por supuesto que nadie iba a detenerse justo en la cúspide de la batalla, cuando era hora de darlo todo o perderlo todo.

_No seas infantil, Tenten. No eres la única que está así. Otros se han sacrificado más que tú. Otros…_

Sí, otros se han sacrificado más que ella, por el bien de la aldea, de sus escuadrones. De sus amigos.

Neji se sacrificó por sus amigos ¿acaso no podía hacer lo mismo?

-Kuso – ¿por qué? ¿Por qué justo en esos momentos su mente tuvo que desviarse hasta encontrarse con el rostro pálido y hermético del Hyuga? Al menos ese imperceptible odio que empezaba a formarse en un lugar desconocido dentro de ella la hacía olvidar del tremendo dolor que sentía en su pecho, dolor que pronto fue reemplazado por otro más agudo e imposible de calmar con cualquier ninjustu médico –Maldita sea, Neji – resopló pesadamente y apretó los ojos, estrellando su puño contra la fría roca.

Luego los abrió súbitamente, un brillo determinante destellando en su mirada.

Era hora de darlo todo o perderlo todo.

-Mira las cosas que me obligas a hacer.

Ignorando el ardor y el viento causaba al rozar su cortada piel, se levantó apoyándose a la pared. Estiro su mano manchada hacia el porta kunais en la parte baja de su espalda, aferrándose a una kunai tan fuerte que podía sentir el frío metal hasta los huesos. Que sensación tan agradable era la de aquel fino material rozando su piel. Solo había otra sensación que superaba el inerte tacto de una peligrosa arma en sus manos, pero no debía pensar en ello. No ahora. Ahora tenía que pelear. Pelear por su vida, por la de sus amigos, por la de Konoha.

Por la de él.

Se sacrificaría por él, pero no sin antes de darlo todo, por lo menos hasta que su cuerpo resistiera.

Respiró hondo y corrió. Corrió entre las enormes varas de madera, clavadas en el suelo y en algunos cuerpos ya caídos y muertos. Como los envidiaba, pero no. Aún no.

Esquivó justo a tiempo una de las colosales espigas, girando su cuerpo en un salto hacia atrás que terminó en una caída sobre su flanco izquierdo a causa de su herida. Se levantó de un salto, tratando de buscar con sus ojos cansados a alguien de su escuadrón, o tal vez a uno de sus amigos. ¿Y si estaban en problemas? o, peor aún, ¿si ya los había alcanzado algún ataque del Jubi? No ahora estaba más convencida que antes. Tenía que encontrarlos y ayudarlos de la manera posible durante el tiempo que le quedara. No dejaría que alguien más muriera, no si lo podía evitar.

Se detuvo en seco entre dos de los varios pedazos más de madera, incapaces de moverse. Todo oscureció. Maldición, ¿ya su sentido de la vista le estaba fallando? Esperaba aguantar un poco más, por lo menos lo suficiente como para avanzar un par de metros más y encontrar a algún shinobi en que necesitase ayuda. No podía darse por vencida. Tenía que seguir luchando.

Se lo prometió.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, restregando sus párpados contra la sucia tela de sus mangas. Todo seguía borroso. ¡Maldición!

Y de pronto sus casi muertos sentidos del audio y la vista no le fueron más útiles. Toda su atención se volcó al tacto, y a la estaca del grosor de una rama de roble y extrañamente afilada como la cuchilla de una kunai que se había clavado profundamente en su hombro izquierdo, destrozando parte de su clavícula.

Y por una fracción de segundos todos sus sentidos despertaron, y por una fracción de segundo escuchó claramente una voz conocida gritando su nombre a lo lejos. Desesperadamente.

-¡Tenten!

Lo poco que sus ojos podían ver fue desvaneciéndose. El peso que sus rodillas podían aguantar se volvió en su contra. Y la sensación de ser egoísta volvió a apoderarse de ella, pero esta vez mezclado con un tinte de miedo más grande y sofocante que el que había sentido poco antes. El miedo a morir nunca se había manifestado antes tan claramente. No quería. No quería morir. Ser olvidada y desvanecerse en la nada ya no se veía tan agradable como antes. ¿Acaso todos sienten este miedo cuando les llega la hora? ¿O lo aceptan? ¿Ella era la única cobarde que se retractaba de querer morir? Y Neji ¿Tuvo miedo al igual que ella?

-¡Tenten!

La voz se hizo más débil, más difusa. ¿Quién era? Ya lo había olvidado. Por su mente solo corría la desesperación, y la percepción del impacto de su debilitado cuerpo contra la tierra mezclado con el eco difuminado de la Guerra.

-¡Tent…!

Y bruscamente el miedo, las dudas, el dolor, el ruido, todo desapareció. No sintió nada, solo vació. Sí, se sintió vacía y ¿en paz?

Cerró los ojos, aspirando lentamente esa nueva emoción. Nunca antes lo había sentido. Esta paz era diferente. No era forzada ni pasajera. Era sofocante y cálida. Era paz de verdad, y se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tan…

-¿Tenten?

Abrió los ojos desesperadamente, sin creer a lo que sus oídos escuchaban

-¿Tenten?

No, no podía ser. Era imposible. Su mente le estaba jugando bromas, muy crueles por cierto. Era absurdo, irreal, inverosímil. Era…

-¿Neji? –dijo muy suavemente, casi inaudible, como temiendo que si hablaba muy fuerte iba a provocar que lo que sea que su delirada imaginación estaba haciendo desapareciera. Y no quería.

Giró su rostro solo un poco, lo suficiente para dejar de ver el ennegrecido cielo. Y lo vio. Desde el suelo y mezclado entre algunas hojas que sobresalían de la superficie, estaba la figura alta y orgullosa de aquella persona que menos pensaba encontrarse, y que ahora daba las infinitas gracias por hacerlo.

Un ligero ardor se formó en sus achocolatados ojos, que luego se transformó en una cortina borrosa, y que terminó convirtiéndose en una pequeña lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla. Y eso fue lo único que su cuerpo atinó a hacer. Eso, y quedarse perdida en esa vista casi fantasiosa que comenzaba a caminar directo hacia ella, con ese paso firme y seguro que provocó que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Por fin su cuerpo reaccionó y, aunque no lo quiso, se obligó a ponerse de pie muy lentamente. Todo eso sin apartar la mirada de aquella silueta.

El roce de su mano pálida contra su húmeda mejilla hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

Lo miró a los ojos. ¡Oh, como había extrañado en ese poco tiempo esas nacaradas pupilas!

Y luego sus labios se movieron, dejando escapar una suave espiración.

-¿Tenten? –dijo su nombre por tercera vez. Nunca supo hasta ahora lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar su voz decir su nombre.

-Neji –soltó en un suspiro al sentir sus dedos abandonar su piel, y pudo distinguir algo en su expresión que no le gustaba. ¿Indignación?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es un error. No deberías estar aquí. Tú …

No lo dejó continuar. Extendió los brazos lo más que pudo y acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos sin importarle si llegaba a creer lo insensata y fastidiosa que era. Solo quería sentirlo cerca, junto a ella. Por siempre y que nunca tuviera que irse.

-Tenten…

Todo el remordimiento y pena que no se permitió mostrar en el campo de batalla, porque de eso se trataba ser un ninja, nunca llorar y anteponer la misión sobre todo; bueno, todo lo mando al diablo y se dejó llevar por eso que tanto se había esforzado por negar durante tantos años, eso que había guardado muy dentro de su corazón bajo mil candados y que nunca se había permitido liberar. Pero eso ya no era importante, ni siquiera ella. En esos momentos lo único que importaba era aquel cuerpo masculino al que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, y la sutil fragancia que desprendía y que tanto conocía.

-Tenten, tú…

-Cállate, Hyuga. Solo no digas nada –ni siquiera pensó en sus palabras, solo las soltó sin ninguna sutileza, y como se había dado cuenta antes, eso tampoco importaba. El solo tenerlo cerca era suficiente.

Y luego sucedió lo que nunca pensó que pasaría, pero que siempre había anhelado con cada fibra de su ser. Los tibios dedos del Hyuga acariciaron su baja espalda con un toque tan leve y delicado que apenas sintió. Siguieron el pequeño y lento camino del trazo de su columna, cada toque enviando cálidas descargas de energía que invadían todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar ligeramente bajo el contacto, hasta llegar a sus omoplatos para posarse sobre ellos por un par de segundos. Un suave aliento golpeo su cuello mientras sentía, esta vez claramente, como aquellas manos se movían de nuevo hasta transformarse en un silencioso abrazo. Un abrazo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo.

-Esto está mal –de pronto dijo el muchacho, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Pero…

-No quiero que estés aquí.

Un súbito y horrible escalofrío desvaneció toda calidez que había llegado a acumularse dentro de su pecho, y solo con tan pocas palabras.

Apartó sus brazos de su cuerpo, empujándolo para separarse de él. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿No estaba feliz de verla? ¿Tan poco significaba ella para él?

Lo miró atónita, dolida y con tal rabia que nunca en su vida pensó que podía llegar a sentir hacia él.

-¿No quieres… verme? –sus ojos volvieron a arderle

-Tenten…

-Después de todo lo que pasó… –sus manos apretadas en puño comenzaron a temblar.

-No, no es…

-No pude estar ahí contigo, no pude ayudarte y ahora… ahora que te veo de nuevo, que puedo volver a verte de nuevo…

-Estás…

-¡No quieres que esté aquí! – soltó en un agudo grito, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados para evitar que salieran las lágrimas.

El eco de las palabras de la chica permaneció en el aire, flotando hasta perderse entre las nubes, y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse o decir algo.

Un fuerte dolor en su pecho la obligó a llevarse las manos cerca de su corazón, a su garganta lanzar un quejido de dolor y a su cuerpo a encorvarse como relejo del repentino golpe. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las firmes manos de Neji tocándola de nuevo mientras soportaba el peso de su cuerpo cuando sus rodillas volvieron a fallarle.

-Neji… –susurró al tiempo que aquel dolor desaparecía. Alzó la vista para poder ver el rostro de quien la sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho, y pudo ver en él, sin esconder, temor. Mucho temor.

-Tienes que irte.

-Pero

-Tienes que regresar antes de que sea tarde –volvió a decir, aún sin soltarla de su agarre.

-Regresar… ¿a dónde?

-¿No comprendes, Tenten? –ahora el mismo temor plasmado en su voz.

Silencio. Solo silencio y las pausadas respiraciones de ambos entrelazándose entre sus cuerpos.

-Estás muriendo, Tenten –sentenció, e instintivamente fortaleció su abrazo, como tratando de no dejarla ir.

Un grueso nudo comenzó a formarse en la garganta de Tenten, sin poder creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-Pero, yo…

-No te das cuentas. Aun estás en la Guerra, pero tu cuerpo… –su voz se quebró por unos segundos, pues el dolor de siquiera pensarlo era demasiado grande.

-Oh, Neji…

-Debes volver, ahora.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! –dijo de pronto sorprendiendo, alzando su rostro para verlo directo a los ojos y viera lo decidida que estaba.

Neji no reaccionó como esperaba.

-¿Qué? –ahora el enojo era evidente en su voz.

-¡No quiero irme! Te perdí una vez, no voy a perderte de nuevo –protestó sin apartar sus ojos de los del Hyuga, luchando contra el revuelo que estaba formándose en la boca de su estómago.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! Si te quedas más tiempo no podrás regresar. ¡Te quedarás aquí para siempre!

-¡Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo!

-¡Pero yo no!

Un nuevo silencio se formó entre ellos, y el dolor que había sentido antes en el pecho no era nada comparado a lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

De nuevo detectó las suaves manos de Neji posarse en sus mejillas, y su labio inferior tembló al sentir nuevas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos.

-No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí. Tenten, tienes mucho por que luchar, mucho por que vivir. Yo no puedo cambiar lo que hice, pero ¡No voy a dejarte morir!

No pudo contenerse más. Un delgado río de agua salada comenzó a resbalar silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Las yemas de unos dedos se desplazaron por su rostro, apartando las lágrimas afectuosamente.

Y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Neji. Una sonrisa sincera.

-Prométeme que cuando regreses…

-No.

-…lucharás, sobrevivirás…

-No me hagas esto.

-… y serás feliz. Y cuando llegue tu tiempo nos volveremos a ver. Prométemelo.

Sin saber que decir simplemente cerró los ojos, disfrutando la cercanía del joven.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Tenten?

Pero no quería.

-Tenten, no hay tiempo...

Pero lo haría. Por él. Solo por él.

-Lo prometo –y su voz rompió en un sollozo que confundió sus palabras, pero él las entendió.

Volvió a sonreírle.

Se acercó más a ella y la ayudó a ponerse en pie sin acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Una nueva punzada penetró su pecho, esta vez más fuerte que antes.

-Ya es hora – lo oyó decir con cierto tono de tristeza, y deseó muy dentro de sí que fuera causada por su inminente separación.

No se equivocó.

Una luz potente iluminó el campo de batalla que, recién a estas alturas, Tenten se daba cuenta que estaba completamente vació. Solo estaba ella y él, claro, no por mucho más. Pero al ver la luz sintió unas inmensas ganas de correr hacia ella y fundirse en su resplandor.

Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar, alejándose de él.

Sintió como la tibia luz iluminaba su rostro, provocando cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo. Era tan agradable y liberador que a cada paso que daba deseaba más y más que aquella llama la rodeara por completo. Se sentía tan llena de vida.

Y luego volvió a recordarlo.

-¡Neji! –dijo girándose rápidamente, con temor de que tal vez ya no estuviera allí.

Pero ahí estaba, parado en el mismo lugar y con esa sonrisa que mantendría grabada en su memoria por siempre.

-Yo… tengo que decirte algo… -dijo con desesperación, sintiéndose ahogada por aquella luz. No podía irse, no sin antes decírselo.

Y vio en los ojos de Neji el mismo sentimiento que ella guardaba en su corazón.

Vio amor.

-Lo sé, Tenten. Yo también.

Y vio su rostro desaparecer bajo la claridad.

"_Te amo, Neji"_

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Esta es mi respuesta al chapter 616. De seguro no he de ser la única que esperaba una reacción más "emotiva" de todo el equipo Gai, pero luego de pensarlo y analizarlo, tal vez fue lo más acertado en ese momento. Lee es emotivo, por eso no fue capaz, en mi juicio, de contener su tristeza por la muerte de su compañero y amigo. Gai, como su maestro, de seguro también estuvo devastado, pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por el momento. Y Tenten es una de las kunoichis más fuerte de Konoha, y como kunoichi sabe que ante todo siempre es la misión. ¿Si estaba triste? Por supuesto que lo estaba, pero al igual que Gai, sabía que estaba en medio de una guerra, y tenía que mostrarse fuerte, por el bien de su equipo y de todos los demás. Pero ya que Kishimoto le da apenas 0,3% de aparición en los paneles a Tenten, decidí escribir un poco para desahogarme de mis penas.

Opines, dején reviews y avísenme si les gustó.

Happy Nejiten Day!

PD: Por culpa del 614 y el 616 no puedo escuchar "Up with the birds" de Coldplay sin querer echarme a llorar.


End file.
